Leila's Story, a Fifty Shades Tale
by Fictionlover2005
Summary: Leila Williams doesn't appear often in the Fifty Shades books but her actions have huge ramifications. What is she thinking and why does she do what she does? This is her side of the story told from her POV when she learns the Man she loved has finally learned to open his heart, just not to her. Note: the first chapter is in Christian's POV but the rest is all Leila.
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

What a fucking clusterfuck, is anyone capable of doing their fucking jobs? I can feel the anger growing the more I look over the documents and financials in front of me; the information conveyed may very well cost me a deal I desperately want and have spent months working on. I pay every person who works for me damn good money, is it that damn fucking unreasonable of me to expect them to do the jobs they were hired for. I hire the best and brightest, my salary and benefit packages are the best in the business, do they really fucking think I do that out of the kindness of my heart? I don't have a heart, they should know that by now. I've never made a secret of the fact that if you can't live up to the standards I set you can find yourself another fucking job; just as the fucker who compiled this shit is about to find out.

An hour later, going through the financials, projections, and proposals for the shipyard I have been working my ass off trying to acquire I've had enough. I pick up my phone and order Ros, my second in command, to get her ass to my office before finally calling HR and ordering the immediate termination of the incompetent time wasting mother fucker who submitted this shit I've spent the last two hours reviewing in the vain hope that something in it could be salvaged. If the son of a bitch has ruined this deal for us I will ruin him, he will be lucky to find a job flipping burgers at McDonalds. Ranting and raving fails to rid me of the frustration and anger coursing through me and I find myself throwing my phone at the wall for the third time in so many days. Thank fuck for Andrea, my PA, as she's long since learned to keeps a number of replacement phones in her desk drawer.

After my day from hell, Taylor, my CPO and head of security, knocks on my door to let me know its 6pm and asks if I am ready to go. I look at him in confusion for a moment before I remember its Friday and I have a 'guest' who is due to arrive at my Escala home within the hour. Normally I'd keep on working given the amount of shit I'm dealing with, as my submissive has no other job than to please me, regardless of whether it is in my playroom or just waiting around until I am ready and available for her to service my needs. Tonight is different though and I know I will have plenty of time over the weekend to work on this shit storm from my office at home. I am even more irritated that there will be no playroom time for me for a while as my current sub is about to find out her contract has been terminated.

Just thinking about Leila has my blood boiling and I close my eyes and count to ten, the last thing I need is to keel over with a heart attack at the ripe old age of 28. She's been the perfect submissive, no hard limits and has never safe worded, not even once; it's the reason she's lasted longer than any of the others before her. She's been so good at fulfilling my needs I've, stupidly as it turns out, chosen to ignore the look that has been growing in her eyes- a look I recognize having seen it in many of the 14 who came before her. I don't get it, they all knew what they were getting into when they signed the contract; I don't do more, it's a business arrangement and nothing more. They submit to my demands and I take care of their needs, its as simple as that. This is what the arrangements have always been and all what they will ever be. I don't have a heart, I don't do the boyfriend/girlfriend thing, and I sure as fuck don't do love. Love is for fools, Elena taught me that a long time ago. I've always been clear and up-front about my expectations and limitations so I am at a loss to understand why these women, who are no more than employees to me, develop feelings for me. I am a cold bastard and have never once encouraged their delusions that they stood the slightest chance of being the one to do the impossible and change me. The counting is doing nothing to decrease my rage and consider the idea of using Leila one more time, strictly for my pleasure, one more time but dismiss the idea and instead tell Taylor I want Claude waiting and ready in my private gym no later than 8:00 PM. Hopefully a full on session with my ex-olympian kick boxing trainer will help dissipate some of the frustration this day has brought.

I honestly didn't think this day could get worse or that I could experience pure rage of this capacity but walking into my penthouse I was proven wrong. I was dumbfounded by the sight before me and I turn and give Taylor a look and he responds with the slightest nod of his head, he's worked for me long enough that no words are needed. He will need to remain on duty, alert and ready, until one Ms. Williams finds herself removed from both my apartment and my life. I am well aware that he does not support my lifestyle, but I pay the fucker enough to keep his mouth shut; at least he gets the satisfaction of kicking these women out. Given the sight waiting for me, he will have that honor sooner rather than later; having pulled this bull shit there is no way I can afford one last punishment fuck.

"Baby, you are home just on time. Gail will have dinner ready in just a few minutes and I have already set up the dining room table." I follow her in for the sole reason of finding out exactly what the hell she is playing at. After the day I've had I didn't think I could be more furious, that is until I find the table (one I doubt I've ever even used) set for a romantic meal, flowers, candles, the whole nine yards. Hearts and fucking flowers- something I just don't do. My annoyance, not to mention my barely controlled rage, is so all consuming I only barely notice that my, obviously, delusional sub is ordering Gail, my house manager and cook, around like her own personal servant. I snap out of it when an obviously distressed Gail enters the room with our starter, soup and fresh rolls. My eyes are immediately drawn to her face, the one sporting a hell of a developing bruise on her right cheek and I know I need to get her out of here. I stand making up the excuse that I've just received a very important call that I must attend and am greeted with the angry glare of the women sitting beside me, the one who has obviously lost her fucking mind. I nod my head, subtly, at Gail who takes the hint and follows me down the hall to the security room. Wasting no time she explains that Leila entered the penthouse several hours early, accosted her in the kitchen while she was doing inventory of the pantry, took away her phone, ordered her to cook and serve us dinner, and insisted she now refer to her as Mrs. Gray. I lock her in the safe room after apologizing profusely and promise her that Leila will be gone ASAP. Next I call Flynn, my therapist, and explain the situation. We both agree she needs medical help not jail time and he promises to be here within 20 minutes. I have a feeling this may be the longest 20 minutes of my life.

Channeling my inner Dom, I stroll into the great room where Leila is sitting on my couch, breaking the rule that she is to remain in her room until told otherwise, drinking a glass of my favorite and most expensive wine. Seeing me she jumps up and greats me, asking about my day, all the while dressed like my mother. I look at her dumbfounded as she opens her mouth and the words that fly out are so shocking I am actually rendered speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Leila POV

Leaving Esclava I don't think I've ever been so happy or excited in my life. Today is the day that my life changes forever which is why I spent extra time at the salon/spa. Every single treatment I had time for I underwent; after all, I want to look my absolute best for Master...I mean Christian. I can't stop grinning over the fact that after today I will be able to touch my love, talk to him freely, and call him by his given name and still enjoy the best sex I've ever had. I can't wait to see the ring he's bought me; knowing him it will be huge! I never would have thought, growing up the way I have that I would end up married to a ridiculously hot young billionaire. I am so glad I talked to Mistress Elena about how I was feeling. She reminded me that I have been his sub longer than any of the others and that can only mean he loves me the way I love him.

After I showed the Mistress the diamond necklace, earrings, and bracelet he'd gifted me she agreed they had to be part of a four piece set and I can't wait to receive the last piece- the ring. If it wasn't for her and her advice I don't know if I would have the courage to tell Master how I feel but she reassured me that he felt the same way.

I arrived at Escala 2 hours early in order to get both dinner and myself ready. Unfortunately the damn housekeeper didn't want to cooperate, she thinks she's better than me but she couldn't be more wrong. After all I am the one who is going to Mrs. Grey... I had to hit her a few times before she finally did as I ordered. Once the ring is on my finger the first thing I am going to do is fire her ass.

He's running late and while it does annoy me I understand he has a huge company to run and I am just going to have to get use to it. The money that comes with being his wife will go a long way towards making up for his frequent absences. Once everything is ready to my exact specifications I retire to the great room with a glass of wine. I am so happy that I will be able to come and go freely from this room, which has the most wonderful light and will be perfect for my paintings and drawings. Not even 15 minutes later I hear the elevator ping and my heart begins to race in anticipation. As my love steps into the room I could see how happy he was to see me here like this, it was obvious even through the impassive face he's mastered so well.

I put down my wine and jump up to greet him, "Christian I am so glad you are home, you are just in time dinner is ready." I lead him into the dinning room and he seems so awed by the romantic scene I'd created. Just as we sit down the first course is brought to the table but when I look up my smile slips slightly as I catch the look and silent exchange between him and the stupid fucking maid. I feel the madness start to seep in with my anger, I knew that bitch wanted MY man but there was no fucking way she was getting him. After some bullshit excuse about a work call I watch as my Christian, Taylor, and Gail disappear down the hallway. I am more than a little pissed, I am the woman of this house now and should be included in all conversations of any importance. But when he returns a few minutes later, alone, my smile and joy return; of course he wouldn't want them around when he proposes, no doubt he had simply been telling them the good news.

"Leila what the fuck is the meaning of this? Where did you get the idea that you could order around my staff and how the fuck dare you hit my house manager?" I feel a panic attack coming on, this wasn't they way this was supposed to go, maybe I shouldn't have been so assertive with the help until after he'd put the ring on my finger.

I bowed my head and apologized explaining I had no choice as the bitch wouldn't do what I asked. "Anyway enough about that, dinner is ready so lets sit down, we have so much to discuss."

As we sat to eat I began to feel nervous, he hasn't said a single word and he seems very angry. I just can't figure out what it is he is angry about, it couldn't be about Gail, surely? She's nothing, just a maid, and I had no choice but to put her in her place; maybe he just had a bad day at work. Biting the bullet I finally say what I came here to say; I loved him and knew he loved me too. I told him that I knew ours was the longest relationship he's ever been in and it was, therefore, time to take the next step. I wanted to get married and have a family and I wanted it with him just as I knew he wanted that with me too. He didn't say a word his face remaining impassive, when I finished speaking he, silently, got up from the table and left the room heading towards his study. I couldn't help the crazy smile on my face as I had no doubt as to what he was doing; he was going to get the engagement ring I know he had purchased for me. I couldn't wait to see it on my finger and everything that went with it: moving in permanently, having all the money I could ever want, sleeping in his bed, and finally being allowed to kiss, touch, and talk to him freely. I think I was looking forward to the kisses the most, in all the time I'd been his sub he hadn't kissed me once- well, at least not my lips. I was more than a little confused when he returned and didn't have a ring box in his hand, maybe it was in his pocket? Even stranger he had a file in his hands and seeing it sent a shiver down my spine and not in a good way. Suddenly I felt very afraid.

Returning to the table he sat down and passed the folder to me which I opened with a good deal of trepidation. I found inside it my NDA, contract, and several pictures of me in very compromising positions. I looked at him in confusion and noticed his eyes had turned hard and as cold as ice, "Christian, what is this?"

"First of all Ms. Williams I have not given you permission to refer to me as anything other than Mr. Grey, Sir, or Master. Second, this is everything needed to end your contract and as a reminder that you, as of now, are no longer to contact me, go near any buildings, businesses, properties, or family members associated with me nor are you permitted to even speak my name. Third, you ever touch a member of my staff again and I will have you prosecuted. And last I don't have the faintest fucking clue why you thought I would be in the slightest bit interested in what you have proposed. What we have had was nothing more than a business arrangement and while I've enjoyed your submission it has never been nor has it ever had the possibility of becoming more than a past-time, a stress reliever if you will. I don't do more and I made that perfectly clear to you on several occasions." Every single one of his words felt like I was being stabbed in the heart with a knife. It couldn't be true, he loved me just like I loved him- I know he does. As the tears fell down my face I just barely registered that two men have entered the room. One was Taylor and I knew that meant I was being dismissed, the other I'd never seen before.

The strange man spoke to me in a soft English accent, "Leila, Ms. Williams, I need you to come with me. My name is Dr. John Flynn and I am here to help you." Too shocked, heart broken, upset, humiliated, and confused I simply got up and followed them. It wasn't until I was in the car that I understood I was being taken to a private mental health facility but I just didn't have the energy to care. My one true love had rejected me. Why would he do that? I know he loves me too and the pain of being denied what I wanted most was so overwhelming I just wanted to die.


	3. Chapter 3

Three years later

I sat next to the fresh grave site crying and cursing to the heavens, I just couldn't understand how this had happened. Why is it everyone I loved left me? First there was Master, Christian, then my husband, and now my new love, boyfriend, and dom. My mother always said things happen for a reason but what possible reason could there be for all this pain. Without warning a shadow fell over me, blocking the sun, when I looked up to find its cause for the first time in a week I experienced something other than misery and grief; I felt anger, pure unadulterated anger. What the fuck was she doing here? Elena Lincoln, the bitch who convinced me to tell Master how I felt. "What are you doing here, haven't you caused me enough pain?" I asked in a voice devoid of all emotion.

"I am here to help you, darling."

"Really? Do you have the ability to bring back the dead?"

She smiled before answering, "no I can't do that but I can, maybe, help you acquire something you've always wanted."

"And what would that be?" Damn I was so tired I couldn't even manage a snarky reply.

She handed me a newspaper and I couldn't believe my eyes, on the front page was a picture of Master with his arm held tightly and possessively around a little brown haired girl. Anger and jealousy surged through my body, "what the fuck is this?". Master is never photographed with anyone other than his mother or sister.

"It seems Christian has finally reached a point where he is ready for the more you wanted from him. Notice how much she looks like you, it seems he hasn't gotten over you. He's told me many times that he had made a mistake ending your contract. Plus this girl, this Anastasia Steele, is all wrong for him. She is too young, knows nothing of our lifestyle, is quite unattractive, and is only interested in his money. I think its time you head back to Seattle and make things right with him, its you he should be with not this boring, mousy, and quite frankly a very poor substitute for you slip of a girl." I could feel my grief and pain begin to recede replaced by excitement and anticipation at her words; I could have Master back. Master would make everything right again. I needed him and he needed me. For the first time in quite some time a smile stretched across my face.


	4. Chapter 4

It only took me a week to relocate to Seattle, thank god for Suzi! She's away on vacation for a few weeks and was more than happy to let me crash at her place. I knew I should start looking for a job but all I could think about was running straight into Christian's arms. I'd waited three long years for him to realize he wanted more and that I was the one he wanted it with and I had interest in waiting for a single minute more. I've always known he loved me and just couldn't admit it to himself. Fortunately I had enough money saved I could put off the job search and spend my time coming up with a plan to get my Christian back, plus once I had him I would have need for employment. Noting the time I quickly got dressed and ran out to catch a cab, I knew his schedule and it never varied, he'd be at Grey House for several more hours- just enough time for a quick look around the penthouse that would soon be my permanent home.

During the months we'd spent dating I'd memorized every nook and cranny of our home; it had been against the rules but the fact that he never stopped me only proved his love and desire for me to be there with him. As much as I wanted him to know I was back I needed more information so I could better please him in any and every way possible. And I needed to know more about this whore who actually thought she could take MY place. He was MINE and she would regret trying to take him from me. Avoiding the cameras I climbed the endless number of stairs leading to the service entrance to his place; it was a good thing I'd kept up on the workout and eating regimen he'd demanded of me. I could only imagine how excited and happy he would be to find out that I had continued to obey most of his rules during the time we'd been apart. There was the added bonus that keeping healthy would help me conceive and carry our child right away, I could almost already feel him growing inside me. When I reached the little known service entrance I smiled triumphantly when the lock and code still worked, it was only further proof he had been waiting for me to come back. I almost squealed with delight to find that the alarm system on this door was still deactivated from when I'd lived here, with him... A part of me could admit that with my skills it was possible that no one had noticed but I knew better, my Master knew everything I did, I had always been too precious to him to take his eyes off me.

Even though I knew how happy he'd be to see that I've come home, I wasn't ready to reveal myself yet so I moved carefully through our home avoiding every camera. As I moved from room to room I began visualizing how I would redecorate it, I knew he would love my ideas just as he always had my artwork. When I reached the door to his bedroom panic and fear washed over me, this was the forbidden zone. He may have allowed me free reign of the rest of the penthouse but even I was not permitted to enter here, it had never stopped me but I had always been exceedingly cautious. Silently I entered and relaxed immediately, there were no cameras in this room and his delicious scent washed over me making me weak in the knees and wet between my legs. But as I closed my eyes and pulled the scent in I frowned, there was another scent here and it was not his, it was that of a woman. I spotted the bed, the unmade bed, and fury rushed through me hot and fast. It was obvious it had been slept in and by more than one person. I stomped over and leaned down and could smell her and sex, even worse there were hairs left on a single pillow, ones that belonged to them both. I could feel something break inside me and it took everything I had not to scream as the tears coursed down my face. He took HER to bed, his bed. He slept with HER in his bed something he claimed he had never and would never allow. Why her? What did she have that I didn't. I felt betrayed and the jealousy burned through me like fire and before I knew it I had a knife in my hand and was getting ready to tear that bed apart when I heard a voice heading my way. Thankfully I still had enough sense to find my way to my secret hiding spot on the top shelf of his closet just as his Bitch of a maid entered his room. I couldn't wait to have Master, I mean Christian back just so I could fire her meddling uppity ass.

As I snuggled in tight memories washed over me; oh how many nights I had spent hiding here until he'd fallen asleep. I'd then crawl down quietly and dress in one of his freshly worn shirts and sit by his bed just watching him sleep, he'd been so beautiful it had made my heart ache. Every night I'd hoped that my presence would prevent the night terrors, that he'd sense me and know he had nothing to fear. It had never worked though and it had broken my heart as I knew what it was that tormented his dreams– the thought of losing me. I had so wanted to wrap him in my arms and promise that I would never leave him but I knew it would make him angry, he had too much pride and he hadn't been ready for that yet.

The sound of a ringing phone broke my revery and I rolled my eyes at the disgustingly sweet words exchanged between the bitchy maid and her asshole of a boyfriend, Jason Fucking Taylor. I couldn't believe Master allowed them to date while they both worked for him, no matter he would be number two on my list of those who I would soon fire. I tried to tune her out with thoughts of my Sir's giant dick and how it would soon be fucking me hard and fast once again- no other man has ever been able to satisfy me the way he did. My thoughts were so naughty I was just about to reach between my legs and satisfy the growing need there when a name reached me, her name, the whore's name. The maid was talking about her, "oh Jason she's only been gone two days and he misses her already," she fucking gushed. "I told you she was the one, he's been so happy and different since he met Ana. I can't believe he's flying all that way just to surprise her and meet her mother. He's meeting the parents, do you believe it Jason? It was shocking enough when he took her home to meet his family. Grace has called me twice looking details, she is thrilled and just loves Ana. Of course I didn't say anything Jason but you have to promise me you will do everything you can to not let him fuck this up." Whatever he said back must have been funny as I heard her laughing as she made her way out of MY Master's room, but I couldn't think of anything that could possibly be funny about this except maybe for the news that the whore had died. No this could not be happening. Just no, he is MINE. Sleeping together in his bed, her touching him, her being allowed to speak and look at him, meeting the parents, flying to see her because she'd been gone two fucking days and he missed her. No, no, no, just no. I would not let this fucking continue. I quickly made my way down and silently left the apartment and headed back to Suzi's all the while formulating a plan and arguing with the voices in my head all trying to tell me the best way of handling this.


	5. Chapter 5

A number of hours later I left Suzi's and made my way back to my real home, Escala, I wasn't sure how long it had been since I'd left there as I seemed to have lost some time again. I could only hope it wasn't too late... no I was being silly, he wouldn't leave without telling me goodbye first. After all, he loved me, that is why he asked me to come home. Suddenly feeling happy I picked up my pace, Master...Christian didn't like to be kept waiting. This time I entered through the front and main elevator it was, after all, where I belonged. After carefully typing in the numbers, although I couldn't remember where I'd gotten them- Christian must have given them to me, I began the long slow accent up to my, our home. When the doors finally opened I strode into the penthouse heading straight for the kitchen where I knew he would be waiting for me. I hoped he liked my outfit, and what I had on underneath even more- I'd picked them out just for him. The smile dropped off my face when I found not him but that Bitch, Gail, standing in my kitchen. She looked shocked to see me, I didn't know why she knew her boss and I were in love. "Where is Sir?" I demanded, I certainly wasn't going to ask nicely she was a bitch and nothing more than the help, she could and would be replaced.

"Leila, what are you doing here? Are you hungry? It looks like you could use some food?" I will admit I was hungry. When was the last time I ate? Oh Sir was going to be so mad at me... then I remembered I was here for a reason.

"Where is Master I need to see him."

"I am sorry Leila he is not here, he left last night on a trip and he will not be back for a few days." No she is lying, I know she is. He wouldn't have left without telling me. He just wouldn't, he loves me just like I love him.

I pulled out a box cutter I had in my purse and pointed it at her and watched as she backed away from me in fear. It made me feel powerful. "You are lying. I know he is here, why are you trying to keep us apart?"

"Leila, I promise you he really is not here. Why don't you give me that knife and I will make you a nice cup of tea." Tea? Master doesn't drink tea just coffee and then something wiggled in my mind. SHE drinks tea. Master has stocked his kitchen with the things she loves, he never does that. He never even asked what foods I liked, he expected me to eat what he wanted, always. Then I remembered the conversation I'd overheard, he left, he left to go to her...

Despair overtook me and I collapsed on my knees, he left me for that whore. "He's gone, I've lost him" noticing the box cutter still in my hand I reached up, without thinking and slashed my wrists. I thought it would hurt but it didn't. Nothing could hurt worse than my broken heart. Why can't anyone love and stay with me is the last thought to go through my head as the world around me went black and cold and I could only hope that it would stay that way forever.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up my head was pounding and I had no idea where I was or why. I could hear the sounds of machines beeping and looked around, I was in a hospital- but why. I lifted my hand up to run it through my hair and felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked at the bandages covering my wrists and the memories came flooding back. Christian, the whore he left me for, the stupid maid, and my dumb attempt to slit my wrists. I had been so heartbroken I hadn't been thinking clearly, but I was now and even more I was fucking angry. I would make her pay for doing this to me and I would get MY man back no matter what it took. But with my history I knew I was going to have to reign it in and play their games otherwise they wouldn't let me out of here anytime soon. Even worse what if he told them to keep me here? The panic began to consume me at that thought but I quickly stamped it down reminding myself that he wouldn't do that, he loved me. He was just trying to make me jealous, I know it because I know him; he is my soul mate.

When the doctor arrived in my room for my 'evaluation' I played my part well, this wasn't my first rodeo. I convinced him I didn't mean any of it, I was just depressed over the end of my marriage, yeah right getting rid of that douche was the best thing I've done of late, and when my friend wasn't available to help me I did it for attention. It was stupid, I realize that now and it will never happen again. The stupid fuck fell for it, ever damn word, and I was more than pleased to note that when he left he failed to lock the door. Seizing my chance I snuck out and made my way back to Suzi's. I'd always been good at evasion and hiding, a skill I learned young escaping from my sick twisted step-brother. I needed sleep and time to formulate a new plan. I would get Christian back no matter what it took.


	7. Chapter 7

After a much needed rest I showered and forced myself to eat something, Master would be angry if he knew I hadn't been eating properly. I was in a better mood today as I'd come up with a plan, one I knew would work. I would watch them, the whore in particular and learn what it is she has that has convinced Sir to give her more. Once I figured it out I would do it too and he will come back to me, where he belongs. Once again I made use of the service stairwell and was pleased and vindicated that neither the locks or codes had been changed still. It was yet one more sign how badly Master was missing me. The apartment was quiet when I entered but I refrained from snooping around and instead made my way straight to my hiding place in his closet. It wasn't long before I lost myself in my daydreams of the life Christian and I would share as man and wife. I had no idea how long I'd been lost to my mind when voices and noises brought me back to the present. I stilled and concentrated on the sounds and quickly wished I hadn't, it was them, MY Master and his whore and they were fucking- in his bed.

Despair wracked my body and yet another piece of my mind broke; Master never fucks in his bed. I knew every submissive he's ever had, we even had a club, and they all said the same thing, Sir does not allow anyone in his bedroom, not for sex or anything else, Sir sleeps alone- always. Even entering into his room is grounds for immediate dismissal. Yet here he was fucking HER in that sacred place and it was obvious it was not the first time. My sobs came harder the more I listened as their presence in his bed was not the only thing he allowed with HER that he had always denied the rest of us. He wasn't demanding silence, in fact he seemed to be encouraging her demands and every single loud expression of her pleasure seemed to be egging him on. He in no way seemed preoccupied with his own pleasure, as he always had been with us, instead concentrating only on hers and from the noises and words coming from his beautiful mouth he was getting a great deal of joy from it. I was finding it harder and harder to keep the sounds of my sobs silent as the pain and jealousy burned through every cell in my body. Sir had never cared for my pleasure only allowing me a release when I'd especially pleased him and when I gained it as a consequence of him finding his own. He'd never allowed me, or any of the others, to express our pleasure whether it be from movement, sound, or words. We were to remain still and silent giving our bodies to him entirely for his pleasure only. And not once had I heard him make even the slightest noise when we made love, certainly not the moans, groans, and curses he was making now. He even screamed and yelled out her name when his release came after demanding she come with him, which, if her own screaming was any indication, she obviously had. The hardest part was listening to her call out his name and him encouraging her to do so, not once was there a Sir, Master, or even a Mr. Grey; it was just Christian...

If all that wasn't enough, if it wasn't bad enough I had to listen to that, I was forced by my current predicament to listen to it several times more as they couldn't seem to keep there hands or lips to themselves. It was a knife through my chest every time I heard them kiss, something none of us had ever received except in our dreams; I would have given anything to have him kiss me even just once. That knife twisted further when I realized he wasn't always the one initiating the sex, if I had ever attempted to instigate sexual activity I would have found myself belted or caned within an inch of my life. But the worst blow of all was realizing that the sex he was so obviously enjoying was straight up vanilla, something he claimed he'd never experienced or had any interest in experiencing- ever. After their hours of fucking they retired to the bathroom to shower TOGETHER, yet another thing he'd never permitted. He'd always refused to even get into the bath with anyone of us. When silence finally fell I snuck out from my hiding space to see the most heartbreaking sight of my life MY Christian sleeping, with a look of utter happiness and contentment, wrapped tightly around that damn whore. The whore whose hands were at rest on parts of his body he let no one touch, not even, supposedly, his mother. I couldn't take anymore tonight and rushed out of there as fast as my legs would carry me. I didn't even make it all the way back to Suzi's before I broke completely and felt myself begin to fall even deeper into my madness.


	8. Chapter 8

For days I sat staring into space, wallowing in misery. I felt no need to eat or shower- what was the point? The love of my life had been stolen from me and I had nothing more to live for. I finally turned off my phone when it wouldn't stop ringing, I just couldn't deal with anyone else and their problems when I couldn't even deal with my own life. I needed my Master, I needed him to make my decisions for me, I needed him to make me feel safe, and I needed him to tell me everything would be ok but he was gone, all of them were. I had no idea how long I'd been laying there curled up on the floor when the door to the apartment opened to reveal none other than Elena Lincoln. I didn't want to see her, I knew she would punish me for my failure that is until she brought me the best news of my life, the whore had left him, my Master was free and mine once more. I smirked when she told me how she'd fled after Sir had punished her with a belt. She was not part of our lifestyle and could never give him what he needed- but I could. It didn't take much encouragement from her to get my but back up and back in the game. I probably should have taken the time to eat and clean myself up but I was too excited to see him. I knew once he saw me he would forget about the dumb bitch and realize it was always me he's wanted.

I entered the penthouse my usual sneaky way and moved unseen to his bedroom. I was a little disappointed to find him sleeping, I wanted to seduce him and show him I could be everything she was and more. I contemplated joining him in the bed but before I could make a decision he began having a nightmare. I was used to his nightly terrors but I could tell this one was different, he rolled over and snatched her pillow to his chest as he called out her name and begged for her to forgive him and come back to him. Horrified I backed up into a dark corner and just in time to watch him bolt upright screaming, "Ana, I love you," all the while tears streaming down his face. My fractured mind tried to dismiss what I'd just heard, it just wasn't possible and I knew he didn't mean it. It was me he loved, not that stupid whore. I watched through tear stained eyes as he got out of bed, misery etched in every line of his beautiful exhausted face. I stayed silent and still waiting to hear the soulful and haunted music of his piano, but it never came. After some time I silently went in search of him avoiding the cameras every step of the way. I found him in the great room staring out at the city he'd made into his own Empire. I wanted to put my arms around him and tell him how much I loved him and that unlike her I would never leave him, hurt him, or deny him any of his desires. I would do what she couldn't and spend my life pleasing him in whatever way he needed. As he raised the glass of scotch to his lips I slowly began to step closer but was suddenly frozen in place when he began to speak.

"Ana, I love you so much, I miss you so much, and I am so sorry for hurting you. I will never do it again. You are mine and I am yours and I will do whatever it takes to get you back and keep you. I will take you anyway I can have you and today I begin my campaign to win you back to me." I could see, through the reflection in the glass, the determination that had overcome his features and as he tilted his head back to drain the liquor in the crystal glass he held I silently backed myself further into the shadows. He turned around and stalked off to his office determination in every one of his steps. Silently I made my way out of the apartment even more broken then before. We all knew that when it came to the Master there was no second chances and the man we knew had never shown even an inkling of the types of emotions he'd expressed since SHE had entered into his life. She was not right for him and I had to make him see this. The question was how.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few days I watched and waited hoping he'd come to his senses or she'd refuse to take him back. I stalked him everywhere he went and had long since stopped caring for anything else, when the third person handed me money on the street I realized I should probably eat something, take a shower, and put on some clean clothes- but I just didn't have the drive or energy to do so. Besides the clothes I was wearing were the only ones I had left that he had gifted me during our time as lovers. I could no longer catagorize myself as one of the others, just another of his brown haired sub, what we had was different. He had been my lover in all ways and he would be again. But by Thursdays my hopes and dreams were dashed once more; he'd gotten her back and as I watched as he flew her off in his helicopter my rage reached new and dangerous heights. He's never flown anyone in that chopper, not even his family, but he'd broken that rule for HER. I finally knew what I needed to do, as long as she was around I'd never get him back.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day I called in a favor, with a few added threats thrown in, and received my license to carry a concealed weapon permit. Next I visited a local gun shop and purchased a revolver just like the one my grandpappy had taught me to shoot with. If Master refused to see how wrong the whore was for him and get rid of her himself, well I'd do the job for him and in such a way that she'd never be able to come between us again. The thought of her lying on the ground with her blood pooling around her brought quite the smile to my face. I've never had the urge to hurt someone, let alone kill them, before but I had no choice. It was her or me. I knew once she found out about me and that she was just a poor substitute for the woman he really wanted, me, I knew she'd come after me the way I was for her. But first I had to find out exactly what it was about her that had succeeded in capturing the heart of the man who claimed time and again that he didn't have one.

It hadn't been hard to find out where she worked, at some rinky dink publishing house, as an assistant of all things, just more proof that she wasn't good enough for him. I waited outside her building for hours and was finally rewarded at around five o'clock. I watched her exit the building, hips sashaying back and forth as if she was queen of the world but luckily she was alone. I approached her slowly taking in everything about her and I couldn't help but admit she was stunningly beautiful a fact that just made my heart ache more. Even worse she seemed like a nice person, even offering to help me, it was obvious she wasn't a gold digger and likely loved Christian the way I did. I knew in that moment it would be harder to kill her than I'd expected and I quickly retreated, I had enough sense left to know a busy street at rush hour was not the ideal time to pull out my revolver and shoot her point blank between her pretty blue eyes. I also needed more time to remind myself this was the only way- it was her or me.

As it turned out it didn't take much to regain my determination to get HER out of our lives. Just seeing the PDA in that packed bar, Fifty's, watching them grocery shop together like an old married couple, and him spending the night at HER place was all the incentive I needed. He had never done, or would have even consider doing, those things with me or the others. Hell, he'd never even stepped one foot through the door to any of our homes or apartment buildings. I just couldn't understand what was so special about her that she'd managed what no one had before her, pulling down his barriers and finding his heart.

The next day I followed them as they strolled hand in hand down the streets around their respective homes- just yet another reminder of what he was giving her but hadn't me. He never took me out in public and never held my hand. A smirk formed on my face when I realized where they were headed next, Esclava- the same salon he insisted we all used, maybe she wasn't so special after all. Obviously he'd failed to tell her that he'd taken all his subs there as they weren't there even 15 minutes before she stormed out. Good, maybe she'd ruin this all on her own, nobody defied or walked away from Master; I was utterly and completely shocked when he ran out after her. He actually chased her down the street, what the fuck? I moved in closer, attempting to hear their conversation as it appeared they were sharing some very heated words. My heart soared, surely he would dismiss her after this, except he didn't. My heart fell when I heard him do something he was widely known not to do to anyone, ever... he apologized! Just as I was about to turn away, I had no interest in seeing their public make-up make out he got a call and by the look on his face it was not a good news. He looked up in alarm and began looking around him all the while forming a protective shield around his whore. The fear on his face was palpable and I just knew that he'd learned about my gun and permit. No doubt he also realized I have been following them. Good maybe he'd dump her in an effort to keep her safe- not that it would, it was too late now. As far as I was concerned her sins were so great her death warrant had already been signed in permanent ink.

Only moments later she stomped off, for what reason I didn't know as I was too far away to hear their conversation, he followed and threw her over his shoulder despite her displeasure over his actions. When he finally let her down she began heading toward her apartment before she suddenly stopped, turned around, and hugged him hard. Having caught up enough to hear a few of their words it was obvious she wasn't particularly concerned for her own welfare but was worried sick about his. If I wasn't so close I'd laugh out loud. Christian was in no danger, not from me anyway, that honor belonged entirely to her.

They picked up the pace and returned to her place and stayed for only a short amount of time. I could hardly miss the train of SUVs pull up in front of the door and watched with steam coming out of my ears as they loaded a good bit of her belongings into Christian's fleet of cars. Nor did I miss, although it seems she has remained blissfully unaware, the sheer number of security surrounding her. Fuck, it was going to be hard as hell to get to her with all those goons around. The purpose of the luggage soon become obvious, he was moving her into his castle in the sky. I retired to one of Elena's many properties, in particular the one located directly across the street and offered a view straight into his place at Escala. I watched as Franco, the best beautician I'd ever met, arrived, obviously to see to the whore's needs, and it suddenly struck me what today was and the reason she needed the salon services. Tonight was the annual Coping Together Gala. It was one of the most prestigious events in Seattle and I had begged and begged him to allow me to accompany him but he'd always been adamant that the answer was no. Yet here he was taking her. Every time I thought my hate for her couldn't grow and bigger I was proven wrong by each thing he was so willing to do for her but had denied me the entire time we had been lovers. My rage reached an even higher height when I spotted her on their way out. As much as I wanted to I couldn't deny she looked breath taking and I hated her even more for it. Nor did I fail to note that the sheer cost of what he'd decked her out in, dress, shoes, clutch, and some seriously eye watering bling was a great deal more than he'd ever spent on me or any of the others. Sure we'd been gifted with some expensive clothes and shoes but nothing of this calabur, I would even swear it was bespoke, even worse was the millions of dollars worth of jewelry she was now sporting. The last gift he'd given me, the three piece diamond set hadn't cost even a quarter of what he'd adorned her with. This was all too much and I could feel the tenuous hold I had on my sanity slipping and then all I could see was red.


	11. Chapter 11

When I finally came back to myself I had no idea what time it was or where I was. Looking around I recognized my surroundings as I'd been here many times. I was in the garage of Escala and in front of me were my Christians many cars. One caught my eye, it was a red Audi, a newer version of the one I myself owned, the one given to me by Sir while we were together, except unlike mine it had been completely destroyed. It was covered in paint, the tires had been slashed, he windshield busted in, and obscenities carved into its body. I looked at it in confusion, who would do something like that to such a pretty car? Then I looked down at myself and whispered, "Fuck'. I was dressed in black from head to toe, at least where I wasn't spattered in paint, and a number of shallow cuts and scratches ran up and down my hands and arms.

There was no denying I was the culprit who'd destroyed the car and Master was going to be very angry, but then I realized he didn't drive this model of Audi and that this car could only belong to his whore. Suddenly I didn't feel so bad about my actions. Returning to my own car I was happy to see I'd brought along a spare set of clothes and quickly changed. After disposing of the clothes that proved my guilt in the crime I'd just committed I snuck my way back into what should be my home, not hers. Hiding myself in my usual spot I waited with baited breathe, now that she knew of the danger she was in surely she would leave him?

It seemed like hours I waited for the happy couple to return home and I spent it imagining that it was me on his arm in that beautiful dress and exquisite jewelry. As time dragged I began to wonder if they had decided to spend the night at his parent's home. He'd never been gone this long when he'd attended this event in the past, I should know as I had been stuck here waiting for him. The idea that they could be staying at his family home ate away at me, what was it about her that he felt the need to introduce her to all the important people in his life. Me, and the others, he'd hidden away. I don't know how many times one of his family members had stopped by while I had been here and each and every time he'd locked me away in my room or the playroom and ordered me to stay hidden and quiet. Was I such an embarrassment to him? It couldn't be the way I looked after all the whore looked just like the rest of us so what was so damn special about HER. God I hated her and I couldn't wait to finally get rid of her. Just as I started to doze off from being here so long the voice that still haunted my waking and sleeping dreams floated towards me. It was obvious they'd found the message I'd left by destroying the car and Master and his security were searching the house for me. I couldn't hear her voice though, no doubt they had Ms. Perfect stashed somewhere safe. From all my time watching I'd noticed that she hadn't just captured the attention of Christian but was loved by all his staff as well. I just didn't get it, when I'd lived here it had been obvious they'd disliked me to the point of treating me with disdain. Well when I finally had the ring and the name they would be in for a rude awakening as well as a trip to the unemployment line.

As they frantically searched every nook and cranny, and given the size of this place there were a lot, I kept myself perfectly still and silent. I wasn't worried, they'd never find me here, it would never even occur to them to look. Being an experienced submissive has its perks; hours spent tied up and forced into practically impossible positions has made it easy to fit myself into spaces this small. As expected they gave up the search, convinced I'd left and the whore was allowed to enter what should be my home. As the two entered their private sanctuary, their bedroom, I could hear the worry and panic in his voice- good he should be worried. What shocked me all the way to my core was her ability to calm him down without resorting to sex, how did she do that? Of course I was then subjected to listening to yet another one of their sickly sweet love fests, at least this one only lasted one round before she fell asleep. Even worse than having to listen to them fuck was the loving caring way he took care of her afterwards, when he'd finished with me he'd just left me in the playroom to clean up not just myself but any and all toys or equipment we'd used. But the very worst of all was hearing her declare her love to him. He didn't return the sentiment but he also didn't react the way he had to me or the others when we'd uttered the same words. He didn't kick her out or become angry, instead he kissed her and held her until she fell asleep on what has become her side of their bed. I heard him get up from the bed but in no obvious rush to leave the room, it seemed as though he just stood there watching her sleep. It didn't take long for me to hear the obvious sounds of photos being taken; could this get any worse or more painful? He may not have said the words but his actions, mainly photographing her as she slept, in his bed, spoke a great deal louder than words.

I heard a soft knock on his door and was able to catch just enough to know that a security meeting was being called. I waited a few more minutes before extracting myself from my hidey hole and moved to the end of the bed where my nemesis slept peacefully. I had my gun ready but found myself frozen in place studying her. There was no use lying to myself, she was a stunning women and looked so innocent in her slumber. I'd also witnessed enough to know that she was both charming and endearing. I could see the reason for his infatuation with her, but I also knew it wasn't enough. Christian had needs, needs she couldn't meet but that I could. Plus she was turning him into something he was not, he was losing the powerful Dom he had been born to be and I simply couldn't allow that to continue; I was what he needed not her. I sighed and reached for my gun but I was too late, she'd woken up and spotted me at the end of her bed. She reached over to turn on the light giving me just enough time to hide. After looking around she shook her head and wrapping herself in Master's sheets went looking for him. Knowing I didn't have a chance in hell of escaping my normal way I slipped through the doors to the balcony and made my way down the fire escape. It wasn't until I'd reached the bottom that I realized I'd forgotten to close the balcony doors behind me. Oh well, its not like they were not already aware of what I've been up to. I could only hope they were unable to find the hidden entrances I'd been using to let myself into what was rightfully MY home.


	12. Chapter 12

I returned to Suzi's knowing I needed to lay low for a while and the next day I began to have my doubts about what I was doing. I seen enough now to know that Master was not the same person he was before. His dark, dark soul was showing signs of light. He smiled, laughed, and seemed to be opening up all of which were things I had been unable to bring out in him. Yet I couldn't let go, I loved him too much. I believed that at the time he just wasn't ready but now he was and why couldn't I do those things for him? Back and forth I went arguing with myself at least until I received some information that threw me back into the darkness. After my breaking in had been discovered I'd learned from some of my contacts that he hadn't looked for me, at all; instead he'd rushed HER out of the house and checked them into a fancy hotel under a false name and as a married couple. Then he'd taken her out on the Grace, his boat. He's never invited anyone to sail with him, even his family only gets that privilege once or twice a year and only on special occasions. The most heartbreaking of all, he was overheard telling her the three words I'd been waiting more than three years to hear; I love you. How could he do this to me? How could he cheat like this? How could he say these things to another woman?

I've never been in a place as dark as this and he put me here. Sometimes I wonder what is reality and what is not. What I do know is that the only way out is to be with the man I love so much it hurts. My mind is made up, I am resolute; either she dies or I kill him and then me so that we can spend eternity together. Unfortunately, as I soon discovered there was no longer anyway for me to get into Escala and her security has been tightened to the point that I have no chance in hell of reaching her on the street or at her place of work. Her apartment was my only shot. Lucky for me it wasn't a particularly secured building so I staked it out and was rewarded just a few days later. Like all places Christian, or his family, enter his security team does an initial sweep, all I needed to do was wait for them to show up. When the finally did I waited patiently for them to finish before sneaking my way in and then making myself comfortable until she arrived. I didn't have to wait long before I heard the intercom and through it the whore's voice asking someone named Ethan to buzz her in. Not saying a word I did as she asked and got my gun good and ready. She entered the apartment with a smile that quickly vanished when she spotted me standing there holding a gun.


	13. Chapter 13

I tilted my head to the side studying her in a last ditch attempt to figure out what it is about her that makes her so special to Sir. I don't know what it is I expect her to do but it certainly isn't what she does.

"Hi. Leila, isn't?" It makes me a little happy that Christian has told her about me and I am a lot surprised that she is remaining so calm and strong despite the gun pointed at her.

Suddenly interested in what she has to say, hopefully the answers to how I can get Christian to look at me the way he does her I loosen my finger on the trigger and respond, "She speaks".

"Yes I speak," but before she can speak the words, or answers, I want to hear she continues. "Are you here alone? Where is Ethan?" I have no fucking clue who this Ethan is and I really don't care I am too preoccupied with her second question. 'Am I alone?' Yes, I am so alone I've fallen into the darkness again. The three men I love are gone to me now and the girl in front of me has stolen the one I've always wanted the most. As memories of all three of those men run through my mind I feel desolate, despair, and misery.

"Alone, Alone," I cry out in grief.

"What are you doing here?" she asks. Shouldn't that be obvious I am here to end the pain that haunts me by taking, if not her's, then my own life. Her next question floors and confuses me, "Can I help you?" She wants to help me? Why? After everything I've done she should want nothing more than to hurt me as I wish to do to her. Her next question has me even more befuddled, "would you like some tea?". I shake my head no, how the hell would tea help and I wonder if this is all an act? I am sure it is when she starts walking toward me and just as I'm about to raise my gun and shoot she passes me and enters the kitchen. I watch with fascination as she begins to make tea, its almost funny... I have a gun pointed at her and she wants to have a tea party. Maybe she is as innocent and kind as she comes across and the thought causes me a twinge of guilt about what I have come here to do.

"Is there anyone else in the apartment?" she asks as she sets the kettle on the stove. Does she think I've brought someone with me? Does she not understand I have no one so I repeat that fact again.

"Alone. All alone." I guess that is the answer she was looking for because she goes back to trying to convince me to have a tea party.

"Are you sure you don't want tea or coffee?" I find her persistence in trying to take care of me, in even this small way, both annoying and endearing.

I decide that while I still plan on killing her I can at least attempt to be nice before I do so softly I answer, "Not thirsty." As she finishes up the preparation for tea I decide to try and find out, one more time, what it is about her that has melted Sir's ice cold heart. "What do you have that I don't?"

She looks up briefly and then back down before responding, "What do you mean, Leila?" Her voice is soft and compassionate and I wonder if that is exactly what it is that has ensnared my Master, kindness, compassion, and innocence?

I am sure she knows what I am asking her, but I clarify anyway, "Master- Mr. Grey- he lets you call him by his given name." This has always been one of the things that's bothered me most as I've not once been permitted to call him Christian.

Her answer is both enlightening and confusing, "I'm not his submissive, Leila. Er...Master understands that I am unable, inadequate to fulfill that role." Not his submissive? I can't wrap my head around that. Sir only gets involved with submissives; I could understand him falling in love with one of his subs but doing so with someone who has never nor ever will be a submissive is preposterous.

I repeat the word slowly trying to make sense of it, "In-ad-e-quate". It just doesn't make sense, "But Master is happy. I have seen him. He laughs and smiles. These reactions are rare- very rare for him." I just don't understand, she just admitted that she and he both know she is unable to give him what he needs, yet... "You look like me. Master likes obedient ones who look like you and me. The others, all the same...all the same...and yet you sleep in his bed. I saw you."

She looks upset at what I'd said and I can barely hear her when she responds, "you saw me in his bed?" I wonder if she even realized what a big deal that is?

"I never slept in Master's bed." I feel so lost and so very lonely. I don't want to kill this girl she seems nice but do I have a choice? It seems to be the only way to get Master back, to be the one who sleeps in his bed. Or is it my only choice? A moment of clarity comes to me and suddenly I find I have another reason for separating them, she is too innocent for him or this world we live in. "Why does Master like us like this? It makes me think something...something...Master is dark...Master is a dark man, but I love him." Maybe if I can make her understand this she will leave him before she too becomes ensnared in this fucked up world.

I don't know what she sees but its obvious she senses my confusion and doubts, "Leila, do you want to give me the gun?" Although her voice is soft and gentle the question is enough to snap me back to reality and remind me of why I am here- to get back Master.

I grip the gun tightly to me, "This is mine. Its all I have left." It's true, it is the only thing left in my life I have control over. I run my hand over the weapon realizing that even if I kill this girl Christian will never forgive me enough to take me back, but I can't watch him walk around so happy with someone else. There is no choice they will both have to die. "So she can join her love." I can see the panic in her eyes and for a moment feel sympathy for her...she isn't afraid of losing her own life she is afraid of Christian losing his. I decide to end her's now so she doesn't have to see it when I end his. Just as I am about the point the gun and shoot I am distracted by the front door bursting open. My love is here, unfortunately so is his dickhead of a bodyguard. I watch as Christian's eyes immediately find her, his Ana and only once he is sure she is unharmed does he turn his attention to me. I hate the love and relief I see in his eyes when he looks at her. I don't think anyone has ever loved me that way and I am suddenly horrified and guilt ridden about what I had planned to do. The kind of love they obviously share is rare and I was wrong to let my jealousy overtake me to the point that I was willing to do anything to get between them.

When his attention turns to me his demeanor changes, no longer is he the loving scared boyfriend but the Dom in complete control. Immediately I lower my head and dare to look at him only threw my eyelashes. He stares me down and I know he's angry. When he mouths 'kneel' I immediately. without thought, drop down into my submissive pose and barely notice when the gun I've been holding slides across the floor. My breathing and heart rate slow, my body begins to relax, and my mind becomes clear of all the torment I've been feeling. I smile, this is exactly what I need, someone else to make the decisions for me, someone to take the burden off my shoulders, and someone else to help erase the pain.

Vaguely I hear an argument taking place between Master and the girl, Ana, but I don't listen and I don't care. Right now all that matters is I am where I need to be, on my knees awaiting my Dom's commands. Finally we are alone and he orders me to stand, I can feel his anger at me but I don't care. I would gladly take any punishment he sees fit just to stay in these roles as long as possible. Silently he leads me to the bathroom and begins to fill the tub with water, soap, and lavender oil. His voice, hard and cold, orders me to strip and get in the bath while he goes to get me some clean clothes. I wished he had stayed but I know better than to disobey him. Its only as I strip do I realize just how dirty and unhealthy I've allowed myself to become. No wonder he couldn't even stand to be in the bathroom with me. I clean myself up as quickly as possible hoping that if I do a good enough job he will not be so disgusted with me and will join me in the tub like I know he does with Ana. When he does return he is carrying a stack of clothes and towels and puts them down on the vanity next to the bath. He stands there for a moment and I begin to feel hope that he will strip and join me but instead he just sighs and kneels next to the tub, takes the shampoo and begins to lather it in my hair. Its relaxing having someone else taking care of me, so much so I find the courage to ask him the question I so desperately need to know the answer to.

"Master..."

He interrupts his face and voice stern, "Do NOT call me that, I am not your Master."

As sad as that makes me, I don't argue instead I start again, "Sir why do you love her but not me, why does she get the more you wouldn't give me?".

He pauses for the briefest of moments before he answers, his voice slightly softer. "Leila, what we had was nothing more than a business arrangement one designed to suit both of our needs. You knew what you were getting into, I was very clear and I know you also talked to many of the subs I had before you. I am sorry if I hurt you or if this hurts you now but I will not lie to you. I may have felt a small amount of affection for you but that is all it was for me. You were a much needed distraction. Ana is...well Ana is different. She was never my sub and she never will be, in fact she doesn't have a submissive bone anywhere in her body. She challenges me, stands up to me, and makes me a better man. She makes me see the world differently and I love her with everything I have. I've never believed in that kind of love until she entered my life and after only an hour in her presence I was already hers and head over heels. She is everything I never knew I needed." I feel the tears fall down my face at his words and wish someone could love me like that. "I am sorry if this hurts your feelings but it is the truth and that is the only thing I can offer you. Please finish up and get dressed I will be in the living room."

I finish my bath and get dressed all the while contemplating his words. Its time to let go and move forward. I may still love him but I know now he will never return the sentiment. I walk into the living room and find another man has joined us. Christian turns to me and introduces the mystery man. "Leila this is Dr. Flynn, he is a therapist, one of the very best. He is here to take you to his private clinic to get you the help you need. Don't worry about the cost I will take care of it, it is all I can do.

I just nod my head knowing I need help and will never have the strength to seek it on my own. Plus this Flynn guy has a very soothing English accent that puts me at ease. Christian doesn't hire anyone but the best so I already trust that he knows what he is doing. They wrap me carefully in a bed sheet, just in case we are seen by the paps. Before I know it I am being buckled into the back of black SUV. Looking at Christian for what will probably be the last time I let him know how sorry I am and how much I will miss him. He gives me a small tight smile and says, "Goodbye Leila and good luck". The door is quickly shut and we head out into traffic. I look back one final time and whisper, "Good-bye Christian, I love you."


	14. AN

I chose to end this story when Leila exits Ana's place heading for Dr. Flynn's clinic even though its not the last time we see her.

Maybe at some point I will continue this story to include her time at the clinic, at home with her family, and her arrival at Ana's office, but now is no that time. I just don' feel inspired, right now, to tell that tale.

If the muses choose to encourage the continuation of Leila's tale I will leave a post here, so if that is something you would like to read send me a PM and favorite this story so you are notified should Leila's Story part 2 come to fruition.

Thanks for reading,

J


	15. Chapter 15

Just wanted to let you know I posted a one-shot continuation of this story. I received a request to write Leila's reaction to the news of Christian's marriage. It's posted as a separate document.

Thanks for reading,

J


End file.
